The Time Of My Life
by BonneyQ
Summary: Collection of prompts for Fluff Fest 2016 [Confession, Home, Bonds, Steps, Pajamas, Laughter, Anniversary]
1. Confession

**AN:** This is a follow-up of my last year's contribution for the Fluff Fest: _My Everything_ , but it can be read on its own. :3

 **#**

 **Confession**

 **#**

Gray was trying his best to keep a straight face, but it was so hard when Natsu was by his side trying to contain his laughter as well, so he could hear his breathing and he knew his friend was seconds away of having a fit.

Rose, Igor and Gris had their faces smudged with chocolate as they had taken the cake Juvia had baked from the table and eaten half of it. Their small hands were also dirty and only Gris, in his blissful ignorance, was still eating the cake he had on his hands and he smiled at his father, his blue eyes sparkling in happiness.

"So..." Gray said and the older kids looked down, knowing they were in trouble. "What you two are saying is that _Gris_ was the one who grabbed the cake?" Rose and Igor nodded and Natsu snorted softly, trying to contain his laughter. "This is the story you two will stick with?" More nods from the children. "Okay. What if I remind you that he is seven months old and doesn't know how to get up on his own, yet? Much less climb the chair to get the cake?"

Gray had to bite his inner cheek when he saw the kids' eyes widen while they were looking down and then at each other knowing they didn't think it through. Oh, boy, they were hilarious. Gris reached for the cake again to get another handful and then put it on his mouth, happy. Gray would need to scrub him hard, he was a little piglet covered in chocolate, but Gray needed to deal with the culprits first.

"Come on, guys." Natsu was finally able to say. "Tell us what happened. You two know that if we wait until your moms find out about this, it will be worse."

Gray nodded. "Confess what happened to us and we will give you the fit punishment, but without yelling at you like your moms will." Rose put her hand next to her mouth and whispered something in Igor's ear; the boy, in turn, did the same with her as they decided their fate and Natsu snorted. " _Stop it,_ Natsu!" Gray hissed to his friend. "We can't laugh now or we lose ground."

"I'm sorry, but they are _actually_ coming up with a story to tell us right now." Natsu's face was red as he held his laugh inside. "They are all covered in chocolate but they want to trick us? And look at Gris!"

Gray chuckled and shook his head, taking deep breaths. "Later we can laugh. Now we need to punish them. Juvia spent hours on the cake yesterday and I was _really_ looking forward to eating it." Juvia's baked goods were enjoyed by everyone and Gray was no exception.

"I feel your pain." Natsu nodded. He had taken Igor there to play with Rose while Juvia and Lucy went out shopping and since he needed to discuss their next mission with Gray, it seemed like a good plan, until they went to the kitchen and saw the children stuffing their faces with cake. "Alright, you two. Tell us." He crossed his arms over his chest. "The truth, please."

Rose and Igor nodded to each other and then looked at their fathers, looking so serious it was the cutest thing in the world.

"I told Igor about the cake." Rose said, decisive. "We just wanted one small piece…"

"We thought you wouldn't notice." Igor looked down in shame.

Both adults looked down to the cake on the floor. Gray snorted. "So, we know he got the brains from you instead of Lucy."

"Shut up." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I lost balance and the cake…" Rose said, sad. "…fell."

Gray put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Rose…"

"Sorry, Daddy." The little girl looked down, ashamed. "I _really_ wanted to eat the cake."

"We all did, Rose." Gray kneeled in front of the children and Natsu did the same. "Everyone knows your mother's baking good are delicious and everyone wants a piece."

"But we wait until it's okay to eat." Natsu told them, serious. "Your Aunt Juvia spend a lot of time preparing that cake and now no one but Gris over there gets to eat it. By the way, Gray, you shouldn't let him eat from the floor, man. Even I know that."

"Shit." Gray whispered and finally moved Gris away from the smashed cake.

"How do you two think she'll feel when she comes back and sees her cake is gone? Everyone knows she bakes with love." Natsu was playing the guilty card very well, Gray was impressed. The children's eyes watered. "I think you two deserve two weeks with no dessert. Gray?"

"I agree." Gray had grabbed a cloth and was trying to clean his son. "And you two need to tell Juvia what happened." The kids looked up, eyes wide. "Don't look at me this way. What you did was wrong, you two knew it otherwise wouldn't have done this hidden."

"When you do something wrong, you need to pay the consequences." Natsu nodded and got up from the floor again. "Now go clean yourselves while we clean this mess." Once they were gone, Natsu turned to his friend. "The girls are going to say they got that from us, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Gray snorted. "They aren't saints, but boy do they like putting the blame on us whenever they do crap like that." He sighed. "Okay, Gris, you need a bath. Natsu, could you-"

"Go, I'll clean it up. I do not need to hear Lucy yelling at me about not cleaning up my son's mess."

"Thanks." Gray said. "Come on, buddy, let's clean you up before your mama arrives, otherwise I'm getting scolded too and I really don't want that. Don't tell anyone I said that, though."

 **#**

 **AN:** Yay, Fluff Fest! I already wrote two and a half more prompts and I'll try my best to finish the others. Happy Fluff Fest and may the fluff be with you!

12/08/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Home

**AN:** Day 2, my fluff lovers!

 **#**

 **Home**

 **#**

The day they told Rose they had found a new house for them, the little girl had thrown such a tantrum her parents were surprised. Usually Rose was a well-behaved child, but she hadn't liked the idea of moving at all.

Even so, Gray and Juvia had decided when she had Gris that they needed a bigger place, after all they had a family of four and in a few years they'd be grown up and would want their privacy.

A week before they moved, they decided to go check on the renovations and to take the children there, mostly so they could convince Rose the new house was a good thing and not have her sulking for weeks until she got used to it.

Juvia was holding Rose's hand and the little girl was walking stomping her feet and it was adorable, especially when she had her yellow boots, light blue dungarees, hair in pigtails and was wearing her purple unicorn jacket – the hood was in shape of a unicorn's head with a small horn and everything. Needless to say, she had chosen her outfit of the day.

Gray was a little behind, Gris strapped on his chest and sleeping peacefully on his carrier. Thankfully Gray had been very fond of the device since Rose was a baby and he was a master about it by the time Gris arrived, it was very practical.

"I don't understand why we have to go!" Rose whined in protest and Juvia sighed, having had that discussion a hundred times already. "I like our house!"

"So do we, darling, but-"

"No!" The little girl stomped her feet on the ground, tried to make Juvia let go of her hand and refused to move. "You are _lying_! If you liked it, we would stay."

" _Rose Fullbuster_." Gray said loudly and in a firm tone, making the girl jump in surprise; Gray rarely spoke that way with her. "I know you are upset but you can't speak with your mother like that." Rose looked down in shame, face red with embarrassment. "We don't lie to you and if we say it's best for us to come and live in the new house, that's decided."

Juvia let go of her hand after Gray gave her a nod and he kneeled in front of her, checking just to see that the altercation hadn't bothered Gris at all.

"I like our house." Rose sniffled.

"It is a good house." Gray agreed. "And we could've lived there forever when we were just a family of three. Now it's small for the four of us."

"I don't mind that Gris sleeps in my room." She mumbled.

Juvia laughed behind Rose and Gray smiled. "You say that now, but when you become a teenager you'd beg for your own room. This new house is bigger and better."

"And we'll be making it a home, baby. That's why we know this house will be as good as the other." Juvia said, leaning and putting a hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose frowned in confusion. "But it's the same thing."

"It's not." Juvia shook her head. "Houses are built with material things, but we are the ones that makes it a home." Rose tilted her head to the side, trying to understand. "It means that we will be happy anywhere as long as we are together." Juvia smiled. "We have each other and it's the most important thing."

"If you lived alone back at our current house, would you like it?" Gray asked their daughter and after thinking about it for a moment, she shook her head. "See? It's because we'd be apart."

"So… this new house will feel good like the old one?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Gray nodded. "As long as we are together, we are home, no matter where we live. Do you understand it better, now?" Rose agreed. "Can you give the new house a chance?" Rose nodded. "Alright, then. Now apologize to your mom for yelling at her."

Rose turned around and threw her arms around her mother's hips and hid her face on her stomach. "Sorry I was mean, mama."

"I accept your apology, baby." Juvia caressed her daughter's back. "How about you decide which color your room is going to be? We need to tell the painter, since he's doing it today."

"I can choose?" Rose smiled, excited.

"Of course, it's your room." Juvia told her and Rose jumped in excitement.

"Heard that, Daddy?" She was buzzing. "I can choose."

Gray, who had just gotten up from the ground nodded and cleaned his knees, careful not to wake Gris. "I heard, baby girl." Rose grabbed Juvia's hand and then Gray's so they could resume their walk. "What color do you want?"

Rose thought about it for a few moments. "Purple. With flowers!" She looked up to her parents. "I like flowers." She explained.

"Alright. Purple with flowers it is." Gray nodded and then looked to his wife and Juvia smiled. It was one less crisis to deal with now that Rose seemed to be on board with the move.

They knew she'd like the house, they knew they were going to be happy there; as long as they were together, they were home.

 **#**

 **AN:** Sorry for the quick prompt, I literally just finished. HAHA Tomorrow's prompt is already written, though, and it's very fluffy. :3

Thanks to: **Dragonll237** **,** **Darkhope** **,** **GuestsDontTwerkTheyRead** **,** **inukekarynatsusu** **,** **TheUniqueFangirl** **,** **Guest** **,** **cybercorpsesnake** **, Guest,** **Purple Panca** **kes** and **thelilicca**! You rock!

12/09/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Bonds

**AN:** I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading ;)

 **#**

 **Bonds**

 **#**

Gray got inside the Guild and looked around for a few seconds until he spotted his wife on a table close to a window. She was easy to find with her beautiful blue hair and he walked her way, nodding towards some of his friends.

He kissed her cheek from behind and she giggled then leaned so he could kiss Gris' dark hair. The baby was nursing and glanced at Gray, giving his father a smile and then his attention returned to his mother's breast.

"How was she today?" Juvia asked and she caressed Gris' back, looking down lovingly at him.

"Fine." Gray mumbled as he sat next to her, touched their son's covered foot and he marveled how small it was. Rose's feet had been as little before and now...

"Then why are you pouting?" His wife asked.

"I'm not pouting." He said and his pout became bigger.

"Sure you are not." She said, gently, and put a hand on his knee, caressing it with her thumb. "Tell me what happened."

Gray sighed, knowing Juvia would keep asking until he told her why he was in a bad mood. It would be easier to just tell her already.

"Rose went to school without complaining today." He told her. Even though Rose's magical powers were obvious, they still wanted for her to have an education and Rose had just started kindergarten, she was at the same class as Igor and they were inseparable.

Juvia frowned. "That's good… right?"

"Yes, of course it is." Gray groaned and leaned over the tabled, resting his forehead on it. "It's just… I took her there and every day I do that, she asks me if I could come in with her and stay there with her. It's kind of our thing." He mumbled and he could feel her hand on his back, soothing him. "Today she let go of my hand and ran inside, yelling good-bye. She… she _let go_ of my hand."

"Oh, Gray-sama." Juvia said, softly.

"She didn't even look back." He closed his eyes. "She's five now. I know she's not a baby and of course she'll want to do things on her own. I just… I thought we'd have more time."

"Juvia knows how you feel." His wife sighed and Gray moved a bit so he could watch her without raising his head from the table. "Do you know what Juvia loved to do? I loved to nurse her, just like I'm nursing this little one." She looked down to Gris and smiled softly. "I can't even describe it how amazing it is. When I couldn't anymore, I felt awful. By the time I weaned her, she was used to solid food and she asked for me because she was used to it and then she finally stopped altogether. I felt useless."

Gray frowned. "You're not-"

"I know." She told him. "But it was hard to face that she didn't need me as much anymore. Isn't it what you are thinking?" Gray nodded. "Come here." He didn't hesitate to put his arm around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder while he put a hand on Gris's back. "Rose is growing up and she's five now, but she'll always need you and me. Her needs will be different as she grows older, of course, but she's always need her daddy. Our bonds won't change, they'll get stronger."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course." Juvia kissed the top of his head and noticed Gris had finished feeding and she moved him so she could pull her dress back on. "Meanwhile, we still have Gris here who is still very much a baby and won't let go of your hand anytime soon." Juvia passed the baby to his father and Gris was grinning, eyes sparkling in happiness to be with his father and holding his arms up towards Gray.

Smiling, Gray picked up his son and held him close to his chest. "That's true. It's going to take a few years until you do that to your old man, isn't it right?" Gris giggled and moved his legs in excitement. "Maybe we can homeschool you."

Juvia snorted. "Good luck with that. Gris might be quieter, but he's going to bring as much havoc as Rose does. Besides, Rose only has Igor as an accomplice, Gris will have the twins."

Gray laughed. "That's true." He looked at his son. "How about I burp you and we go for a stroll, buddy?" He arranged the child so he had his head resting on his shoulder and Juvia gave him a cloth. "I'll take him now. Go, you said you were going to choose a mission."

"Alright." Juvia tip toed and kissed her husband's lips and then her son's cheek. "Bye bye, baby." Juvia waved and Gris raised his tiny hand in a very babyish wave.

"Come on, Gris. It's just us men, for a while." Gray patted the infant's back, feeling slightly better – Gris too would soon be five and not as dependent on his parent anymore so Gray intended to enjoy every bit of time they had. "Don't grow up too fast, okay?" He told the baby, still patting him lightly on the back lovingly.

 **#**

"Who's that, Gris?" Gray asked while pointing towards the school door. The bell had rung and Lucy, who had been waiting for her son with him, walked towards the blonde boy, who was running her way, followed by Rose. "Is that Rose?" The baby in his arms started to clap in excitement, he was very attached to his sister and Gray smiled at his reaction. "That's right, it's Rose."

"Daddy!" Rose run his way, backpack going up and down and her dark curls bounced as she moved and Gray kneeled just in time she threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess." Gray smiled.

"Hi, Gris." She kissed her baby brother's cheek and Gris shrieked in happiness.

Gray got up from the floor and grabbed her hand. He waved good-bye to Lucy and Igor and so did Rose before they walked their way back home – usually they went to the Guild after school, but Juvia decided to take a mission the next day and she'd want to spend more time with their children. "How was school today?" He asked, watching his daughter. "Did you learn anything cool?"

"Yes!" She smiled his way and she looked adorable without her front tooth, she had lost a baby tooth a couple of weeks before. "I learned the R today, daddy! Did you know my name starts with R?"

"I did." Gray said, amused.

"You have to roll your tongue to say it, like this 'rrrrr'." The little girl said and Gray chuckled.

"You are right. I have it in my name too, the second letter. G-R-A-Y. And so does Gris."

"How about Mama?"

"Say your mother's name and try to hear if she has an 'r' on it." Gray told her.

"Ma-ma." Rose said slowly and Gray laughed.

"No, princess. _'Juvia'_ , that's your mother's name."

"Oh, right. I forgot." The little girl giggled. "Sorry, Daddy."

Rose was skipping her step, happily and saying Juvia's name over and over again, deciding she didn't have a 'r' on her name and she beamed in happiness when Gray confirmed she got the right answer. Gris was looking at his sister and his father and made cooing sound to get their attention from time to time and Gray was truly happy.

Rose might be more independent, but Juvia was right, their bonds wouldn't get any weaker because of that; together they were stronger.

 **#**

 **AN:** I love Daddy!Gray. :D

Thanks to: **Dragonll237** **,** **doramassilvi** **,** **CaptainHuggyFace413** **(it wasn't a bad pun at all! LOL),** **cybercorpsesnake** **, Guest, lica, laefa** (mine would've too HAHA) **,** **thelilicca** **and** **Gakupoid2m** **, who reviewed!** You are amazing :3

12/10/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	4. Steps

**AN:** I hope you enjoy it!

 **#**

 **Steps**

 **#**

Gray was lying on the floor and his side, elbow on the floor and hand supporting his head as he watched Gris playing with his colorful blocks. The infant grabbed a red block and started hitting on the other blocks before throwing it a few feet away.

The boy looked at the direction the block fell before he turned his blue eyes to his father and pointed, saying a loud "Pah", demanding his father to get it.

"No, you threw it, you go get it." Gray raised an eyebrow when the boy kept looking at him and pointed at it. "Go."

With a pout, Gris started to crawl his way towards the block, still not happy but Gray found it funny his diapered back moved as he did so.

He glanced at the couch where Juvia had Rose in her lap. She had a book and was telling their daughter a story and from time to time Rose would point a word she knew, spelled it and ask if she was right. Juvia would nod and they resumed the story.

"Daddy?" Rose asked and Gray's attention went to her. "Can we play Pirates?"

Gray chuckled. "Not tonight, baby girl. You're already dressed up to sleep and it's getting late."

"Aw." Rose turned her head to look at her mother. "Mama…"

"No. Your father is right, sweetheart." Juvia said and kissed Rose's forehead. "It's late, you and your brother should've gone to bed ten minutes ago."

"Tomorrow we'll play." Gray told her. "Will I be a pirate too?"

"Yes." Rose informed him.

"Okay." Gray nodded. "I'll be extra piratey tomorrow."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said, breathless, eyes wide and she was looking past him. "Look."

Gray frowned and finally looked the way his wife was looking and his own eyes widened when he saw Gris, standing _on his own_ next to a chair and he was checking the block he had thrown just a few moments before.

Slowly, Gray sat down, trying not to startle the boy. "Gris, buddy." The boy looked up and Gray raised his hands his way. "Can you come over here?"

Gris smiled and gave a few wobbly steps his way and Gray's heart was beating so hard, he was so happy to be witnessing those steps. Gris had been able to stand on his own while holding onto something, but there he was, taking his first steps on his own.

He could feel his eyes burning a bit as he got emotional. Just like when he saw Rose walk for the first time, he couldn't believe how much he could love someone, how he could be so proud and it was all because he let himself love his wife, let her show him the good things in life.

Like their children, their _perfect_ , _amazing_ and _incredible_ children. If they never met, he would've never had them, love them, see them grow and do wonderful little things that meant the world to him.

"That's right, buddy." Gray encouraged his son and Gris was showing him the block he picked it up. "Yes, you got it, good job." The child was almost close to Gray. "Just a few more…"

The moment Gris put his little arms around Gray, he got up from the floor, kissing his son's cheek, very excited. "Yes!" He laughed.

Juvia was by his side a moment later, eyes shining with tears. "Oh, my baby is growing up!" Juvia kissed Gris' cheek. "That was great, sweetheart!"

"What's happening?" Rose asked from the couch, confused.

"Your brother just walked on his own." Juvia cheered. Gray passed Gris to her and Juvia kissed his face. "Mama is so proud."

"But it's just walking." Rose didn't understand what the fuzz was about.

"It is, but those are his first steps." Gray kissed the top of Gris' head while Juvia kept kissing the boy, who was giggling like crazy. "You don't understand it right now, but this is a very special moment."

"Really?" Rose stood on top of the couch and Gray walked over; she put her arms around his neck and when he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, yes." Gray told her. "You should've seen when you gave your first steps."

"Your father was so proud." Juvia giggled and winked at him, not mentioning the tears she had seen when Rose walked for the first time and she obviously had seen him wipe a tear just a few moments before.

"I was as proud of you as I am of Gris right now." Gray told her, not wanting her for her to be jealous.

"You were?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course." Gray put her on the floor. "How about we see if your brother wants to walk around a bit more? Juvia, could you…?"

Juvia nodded and after giving her son another kiss, she kneeled and put him on his feet. "Go to your Daddy, sweetheart. And Rose too."

"Come on, buddy." Gray said.

"Yes, come this way, Gris!" Rose got into it, happily and put her arms out for her brother.

"Oh!" Gris clapped his hands and gave a few steps, calling her. "Oh!"

"There you go!" Gray laughed and when Gris finally stood in front of him, Gray swept him from the floor and threw him up, catching him a moment later and Gris' laughter made his heart get warmer. "That's my big man!"

Gray put Gris back on the floor and Rose grabbed the boy's hands to help him walk around the living room while Gray grabbed Juvia and gave her a very passionate kiss, and by the end of it, she was red.

"Gray-sam-" She was cut off.

"Thank you." He told her, eyes soft and full of love. "For not giving up on me, for loving me, even when I was a bastard. And for giving me, _them._ "

Juvia had to blink away her tears. "Well, Juvia assures you the gratitude is mutual. You gave them to me just as much as Juvia gave them to you." She put a hand on his cheek. "And since we are thanking each other, thank you for give us a try."

"Best decision of my life." Gray gave her a peck on her lips but stopped when Rose told them to pay attention. "Well, the other best decisions want attention. We better give to them." Juvia giggled with his words and grabbed his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, watching their children.

 **#**

 **AN:** I love Daddy!Gray but SoftieDaddy!Gray stoles my heart even more!

Thanks to: **GreenNinja23, Edo Tensei, Dragonll237, Sakurabeam, GuestsDontTwerkTheyRead, doramassilvi, CaptainHuggyFace413, thelilicca, cybercorpsesnake, ChachaCLN, Purple Pancakes, mrsallsunday, laefa** and **chanting-to-u**! You made my day!

12/11/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	5. Pajamas

**AN:** Onto day five, my lovelies!

 **#**

 **Pajamas**

 **#**

"Come on, Baby Girl. Pick up what you are going to wear." Gray said while going through Rose's clothes from inside the drawers. "You and your brother need to take a shower so I can put you on your pajamas and you can go to sleep."

Gray was so tired and all he wanted was to sleep; after the day they had all he wanted was to put his children to bed so he could curl up around his wife and sleep for a _long_ time. Juvia was already in bed, Polyuska had given her a sleeping potion that worked quite effectively so she could rest after the mess earlier. The older woman knew her patient enough to know she'd be fussing over their children before resting and doping her was the quickest way to make her rest properly.

Gris patted Gray's leg and raised his arms to be picked up and Gray smiled at his son. Gray didn't have any pictures of himself at that age but if he had he was sure Gris would be almost his copy, aside from the blue eyes the infant inherited from his mother. Gray always loved Juvia's eyes and he was glad both children got that trait from her.

"Here we go." Gray picked Gris up and the little boy babbled, tired, pointing towards the door and the only thing Gray understood was 'Mama'. "Sorry, little man. It's just us and your sister right now. Mama is resting." More babbling and the older man nodded as if he understood the boy. "I'll take you there after your bath to kiss her goodnight."

Noticing his daughter had been quiet, Gray turned around and saw that Rose was seated on her bed, had her arms crossed over her chest, she was pouting, looking down, her pigtails almost undone so her curls were a mess and, like her brother, she was in dire need of a shower.

"Rose?" Gray frowned. "Come on, pick which pajama you'll wear." It was one of her favorite things to do, she always took her time choosing her sleepwear from the pile of colorful ones she had. When she didn't move from her spot, he got worried and walked in her direction, stopping in front of her. "Rose, what's wrong?"

She shrugged and Gray sighed. He sat next to her putting Gris on his thigh – the little boy rested his head on his father's chest, clearly tired – and put a hand on Rose's back but she shook herself until he took it away. Confused, Gray stopped touching her. "Ro-"

Rose looked up and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You yelled. You were _mean_." The little girl, then, looked down again, clearly upset.

Gray's heart broke with it, especially since she was right.

Fairy Tail had been attacked that afternoon and most couples were there with their children. It was a Dark Guild from overseas – they were from a country even farther than Alvarez – and they traveled the world looking for the most powerful children. They kidnapped them, raised and brainwashed them at the Guild so later after training, they could have elite jobs, _dark_ jobs. It had been around for a hundred years and a legend between Mages, so much everyone knew their symbol, but they had finally come to Fiore and they were real.

They knew Fairy Tail had one of the strongest Mages in the country and when they learned that those Mages had had children… Fairy Tail became their most valuable target.

The moment Levy had seen their symbol, she remembered the story and told her friends they were after the children.

Gray hadn't been close to his family when the attack began, he was behind the Guild, having a friendly fight/training with Natsu and he was intercepted by a man before he could reach his family. By the time he got there, Juvia was fighting a large man while Rose held on to Gris and they were both crying, hiding behind a broken table.

In his whole life Gray hadn't been as afraid as he had been that moment, especially when he saw a woman walk towards his children, clearly intending to take them. The woman grabbed Gris, who wailed loudly and Rose grabbed his foot, she was scared but held on to her brother.

He didn't even think, just ran and took the woman out, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode his chest. He kneeled and Rose and Gris threw themselves at him and he had held them as tight as he could. They were fine and only when they were in his arms Gray could breathe.

Looking up, he saw Juvia was holding her own against her opponent and he meant to help, but the children were holding on to him too tight.

"Gray-sama!" He heard Juvia call him; she was still focused on her fight even as he spoke to him. "Take them away from here." Gray opened his mouth to protest, but she looked over her shoulder and yelled: " _Now!_ "

He had seen in her eyes that if he didn't take them away they would have problems. He'd better take them to safety or she wouldn't forgive him.

His heart shattered but Gray nodded at her, rose from the floor with the children in his arms and _ran._ Each step he took away from his wife made him hate himself for leaving her, but Gray understood Juvia's request: Rose and Gris were more important than that. They were more important than _anything_ in the world.

Gray ran to the basement and he could hear people behind him who had the same idea. After rebuilding Fairy Tail so many times, the safest place was on the basement, where, after the children were born, Freed made sure to put the strongest runes he could think of in the room where once Lumen Etoile had been. It was made for children only and once the door was closed, only a blood relative of the children inside could open the door (or one of them from inside) and it was almost indestructible.

It was the safest place for Rose and Gris.

He saw that Lucy was already there, hugging Igor and telling him to get in. Levy and Lily were right behind Gray, bringing the twins. He noticed the other youngest members of the guild were there already, they were just waiting for the door to be closed.

"Rose, get your brother inside and take care of each other like we taught you." Gray took their tiny arms from around him, anxious to get back to his wife and to know their children were okay. "Get in and don't come out until someone you trust comes and get you."

"Daddy…" Rose cried, trying to go back into his arms but Gray snapped at her; he needed them to be _safe_ , he was so afraid of losing them it made him lose his mind a little.

"Rose! Get in there _right now_." His voice was loud and Gris hid behind his sister while the little girl's eyes went wide and watered. Gray felt bad but there was an explosion that shook the building and he _needed_ them in the room. " _Get in_." Rose grabbed Gris' hand and walked in, followed by Igor and the Redfox twins.

Only when the door was safely closed, he felt slightly better knowing they were alright and then ran back to help Juvia. They managed to defeat the kidnappers and Juvia had been hurt but would be fine after some rest. The hard part was to convince her to rest.

Gray sighed with the memory and his arm around Gris tightened as if someone was waiting to grab him. Rose was still hurt because of his harsh words.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He told her. "I _was_ mean and I'm sorry. You did everything right, you took care of your brother and the other kids like your mother and I taught you. You made me really, _really_ proud and tomorrow I'm going to tell your mom how great you were and she's going to be even _more_ proud." Gray told his daughter. "I was wrong to yell, but I yelled because I was scared, not because of anything else."

Rose finally looked back at him and she had the cutest frown on her face. "But daddies don't get scared." He was a little surprise to know she thought that about him.

"We do." Gray told her. "We get scared too and today I was so scared something was going to happen to you and your brother that I was mean to you." He sighed. "Sometimes when you love someone and they could get hurt, you feel so scared that you don't remember you have to be gentle and the fear takes place."

"You yelled because you were scared?" Rose asked in a whisper.

"Yes. You and your brother are the most important thing in mine and your mom's lives. We love you so much that if something happened to either of you…" Gray put his arm around her and was glad she didn't make him remove it, instead she leaned on him. "She stayed back so I could take you two to safety and all I could think of was to keep you safe and come back to help her. That's why I yelled, so you could get inside and be protected. Only after that I could go to your mom, because you two are our priority." He rubbed her arm gently. "Can you forgive me, princess?"

Rose nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you, baby girl." Gray smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Mama is going to be okay?"

"Yes." He told her. "She's just tired and if she hadn't taken that potion Polyuska gave her, she'd be trying to take care of all of us instead of resting, wouldn't she?" Rose nodded and looked up when Gray called her name. "How about you choose your pajamas so I can clean you two up and then put you to sleep?"

"Can… Can we sleep with you and Mama?" Rose asked, shyly. She had been adamant that she was no longer a baby and if she was asking, she really needed. Well, after that day, so did Gray.

"Of course." He looked down to Gris, whose eyes were almost closing. "Don't sleep yet, buddy. You two are all dirty." He got up and the movement shook the infant awake, making him whine in protest. "I'm sorry." Gray kissed his cheek. "Come on, after a hot shower you will sleep before I even put you next to your mother. Rose, pajamas now, please."

"Yes, Daddy."

 **#**

Gray finally managed to take his own shower after he had bathed and fed his children and when he walked towards the bed, he stopped to look at the most important people in his life sleeping safely.

Juvia was on her side, her long hair a beautiful mess of blue curls; Gris' little body was pressed on her chest and Rose was on his other side, pressing her own body on her brother's back while Juvia had an arm over both of them as if she wanted to make sure they were there, safe.

His wife had been amazing that day (if he were honest, she was amazing in a frequent basis) and didn't hesitate to protect their children and give him orders. He loved her so much he often wondered if he deserved her.

Getting on the bed, he lied on his side and slid until Rose's back was pressing on his chest and she was so warm he sighed in contentment to know he was with his family. He kissed her curls, then Gris' hair and finally Juvia's lips.

"I love you." Juvia whispered and Gray worried he had woken her, but it seemed she was just talking out of instinct by being kissed and he smiled; that was so Juvia.

"I love you too." He whispered back lied back. "The three of you." And, just like Juvia, he put an arm over their children and rested a hand on her waist, glad they were all fine and grateful for his amazing family.

 **#**

 **AN:** Amazing Mama Juvia is amazing.

Thanks to: **cybercorpsesnake** **,** **juuvi09** **,** **CaptainHuggyFace413** **,** **doramassilvi** **,** **I love gruvia** **,** **Dragonll237** **,** **Purple Pancakes** **,** **Giotto27** **,** **Star197** **,** **laefa** and **TheUniqueFangirl** who reviewed! It means a lot!

12/12/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
